The BonnieKlaus Diaries
by Renina89
Summary: I'm pretty random, so this will just be a complilation of many short stories I've written for Bonnie and Klaus. They all seem to follow a certain theme  He has her in place of stefan  so this is just their different adventures together. More to come...
1. The Beginning

The breeze swept across her face like the cool caressing touch of his fingers causing her to shiver with both dread and anticipation. The wind whispered through her hair the same way he liked to thread his hands between her long brunette locks whenever his thoughts turned too moody. The moon hung determinedly in the dark, blank canvas of the sky.. daring, bold and beautiful reminding her of her dark prince and his bravely bold and powerful stance. It seemed that on this night and all around her, nature seemed to echo her unruly obsession with Klaus. Bonnie let out a breath and closed the book she wasn't reading. She could hardly believe she was here, traveling with him alone like this. He wasn't at all what she had imagined he would be. They'd been traveling together for a month now on their way to uncovering the ancient history of his hybrid nature, and she was amazed at how much being a hybrid truly entailed. She was fearful of what they would find for humankind's sake, but if she were being honest with herself, she was also a little afraid for him. Bonnie had no illusions to what exactly he was, but neither could she deny the obvious effort he seemed to be making...for her. She's not ever witnessed him kill a living being and she was grateful for that; she didn't know if she would have been capable of standing his company had she seen it with her own eyes. As it stood, not only could she stand his company, but she found herself having a good time most days despite the heavy circumstances they lived with. There was something compelling about Klaus that continued to pull her in despite herself, and she was fighting a losing battle trying to deny it. Even now, he had her safely tucked away in a plush hotel beyond the luxury she could ever have imagined for herself. He did things like that a lot: Go above and beyond to make sure she was comfortable. she didn't know how much longer she could resist him...


	2. The Trade

The moon hung heavy in the sky as luminous and oppressive as a bad sign. Things were happening tonight. Unspeakable things. deals and trades with the undead, meetings with the devil himself. Elena shivered and hugged herself tight. It was moments like this when she needed Stefan…

"Cut to the chase, Klaus. We're not here to play your silly games." Damon spat out angrily at the hybrid who seemed too relaxed too unfathomable too charming to be any product of the devil. But elena knew better. This was how he lured in his victims. None of it was real.

Klaus smiled in her direction, a genuine show of amusement as if he could read her thoughts.

"As you know I am currently in the business of putting together my own little soccer team of hybrid misfits." Klaus chuckled to himself as if he had just made some grand joke. elena continued to shiver.

"Get to it Klaus or I swear we walk out of here damned with whatever offer you have." Damon spat angrily. He missed his brother terribly. Elena wished she could comfort him but her spirit was almost as broken as his. They needed Stefan back.

"Well, to complete my little 'soccer team' I will be needing a goalie. My most valuable and important player. I happen to know that you are down a brother, and I'm down a goalie. Don't you know a witch, Salvatore?"

Elena froze. No. No, she wouldn't do this. She looked over at Damon and saw that he was no longer seething, now he was impassive. unreadable. No! He couldn't be considering this. But of course he was he loved Stefan and was falling apart without his brother, Bonnie meant nothing to him.

"No. Damon I won't let you do this. No!"

Damon didn't spare her a glance, "My brother for the witch? Is this your offer, hybrid?"

"Hmm. and quite the powerful little witch to. I can do great things with her. Trust me, the trade over would be more than welcome. Your brother for my witch."

…


	3. Bonnie's stand

Deep within the heart of the rain forest creatures of the night bucked and called to each other and nature. Bellowing, proud trees stood tall and majestic reaching high almost to touch the sky. After the horrendous battle that had just taken place it seemed too clam, too normal as if the woods were used to such atrocity and going back to it's normal routine once the fire had burned out. All around her Bonnie could see the evidence of death and destruction. Blood and carnage, and yet life in these woods went on.

"You could have been killed tonight."

She didn't turn to face him. She couldn't. The battle had taken it's toll on her, but it wasn't what has drained her. Her fight to choose what side she was on, who to fight for, what lives were expendable was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. She still didn't know if she had made the right choice. By all rights she belonged to Klaus. She had agreed to play by his rules for the exchange of Stefan's freedom and therfore she really had no choice in the matter, but she had never been a part of something like this. She didn't know how to handle it.

"Bonnie. I'm sorry you were in the middle of this." Klaus never apologized to anyone. He barely registered that fact too focused on his witch's turned back. She had left him. He knew it as surly as he knew that needed needed her back with him. They'd been on the same road for a month now, and he was so used to being connected to her. Most of the time she didnt even know that she did it, but he felt her soul brushing against his. Her magic scorching the darkness in him. He had learned to function in her light, and so was unprepared for her distance.

"What happened tonight wasn't a part of the agreement, Klaus," Bonnie's voice hitched on his name, shaming her.

"The agreement was that you were to do whatever I asked of you. You and your power are mine to control-"

"Never! My power is my own and I am the only one who wields and controls it. You may have me trapped here with you, Klaus, but never do you own my magic." Bonnie had finally turned to face him, angry tears clouding her vision. Or maybe the tears were a product of some other emotion she didn't want to examine too closely. Because why would she be hurt?

"we are in this together, Bonnie. You're so stubborn and obnoxiously hard-headed that you can't possibly see or understand when someone is actually on your side. when someone wants to help you. When someone knows what is best for you."

"Best for me?"

"Yes! Best for you. I'm sorry you had to be in the middle of this Bonnie, but these creatures were evil. Had we not destroyed them they would have destroyed human kind. We did what we had to do."

Bonnie shook her head but remained silent. It was all too much for her to put up with. She felt Klaus slowly moving over to her and hugged herself close. It hit her brutally how totally alone she was with him. It was truly just the 2 of them, and the thought of her going back to Mystic Falls and being rejected caused fresh tears to overwhelm her.

"Don't you get it, amour, It's just us. You're all I have left, Bonnie. You."


	4. Comfort

She had run to him. She couldn't explain why, much too afraid to examine her motives up close. She feared that if she looked at her feelings too closely she would find something that would hurt her more than she's ever hurt in her life. No. The reasons didn't matter because she was here and she wouldn't be turning back. Her lungs were full to bursting, her heart struggling to find a steady beat, her breath was fast and unsteady. She hurt. She was hurt and alone and so she had run to him uncertain of what it was that she needed from him only knowing that in a world that was no longer her own, he was the only thing that felt sane. And contradictorily, that in itself was the most insane.

"Who did this to you?"

Bonnie whirled around at the sound of his voice. She wrapped her arms around her shivering body and huddled in closer to herself. She wasn't afraid of him, she knew he would never hurt her, but there had been a thread of menace underneath his even tone.

"Klaus."

Bonnie sniveled like a weakling she couldn't afford to be. He didn't answer her and she hadn't expected him to. He had asked her a question and he would only ask once. Bonnie would be tempted not to answer had she not known that he would go on a blood rampage of anyone she had come into contact with over the last 24 hours. He scared her with how protective he was over her. There wasn't a romantic bone in Klaus' body, and she knew that if she so much as whispered a name, that person would be dead before sunrise. Not because of some romantic pretense of being her hero, but simply because Klaus didn't tolerate anyone hurting Bonnie. And yet here she was.

"I'm fine. Just a stupid argument that's got me all worked up. Not the end of the world, Klaus."

"You're crying."

"I greatly appreciate you pointing that out." Bonnie replied stiffly.

His laugh eased the tension she had been brutally aware of. No poor soul would be harmed on her behalf tonight.

"Your moods are very mercurial. Unpredictable."

Now Bonnie didn't answer. It was an old argument between them, he always got a laugh out of her ever changing moods, and she always got a kick out of how prickly he got when she threatened to leave. he would back off, and she would stay. Instead of engaging him, she turned her back to roam his room. She had only been in here once before, when he had first traded her over for Stefan he had taken her to his room. After that night she had never returned…

"You came here for a reason, Bonnie. Who hurt you?"

She knew when he used that tone he demanded an answer. Bonnie smiled for the first time all night. Oh how she loved testing him. It was almost worth it not to answer, but she had come here because she had needed him.

"I broke up with him."

Bonnie wasn't facing him, but she could feel Klaus tense. She wasn't sure what the confession meant, and she wasn't sure how she felt about any of it.

"Turn around and look at me."

She did. How could she not? Klaus took only a beat to look at her before he moved forward to stand in front of her. Taking her small face in his hands, he looked into her eyes for what felt like an eternity. Bonnie wished she knew what he searched for.

"And why did you come to me?"

Bonnie took a deep breath for courage. The truth was the hardest part of this story, "I need you to make me feel. To make me forget him."

"Say his name."

Bonnie's breath shuddered out. Rising on her tip toes to get closer to him, she wrapped her small hand around his wrist. Her fingers didn't quite wrap all the way around, but she held on tight.

"Jeremy" she said quietly. Lifting her chin, she refused to look away from him, "Jeremy." She repeated forcibly, almost like a dare.

He flashed a brief and true smile before he crushed his mouth to hers and made her forget…


	5. Lunar Eclipse

Her body was on fire. Hot flames licking and rising like a conflagration all over her body. She kicked off the covers and tossed over to her other side. She felt like she could barely breathe...something, she desperately needed something that was just at the tip of her brain but she just couldn't grasp it. Groaning, Bonnie sat up, futilely wiping at the fine sheen of sweat covering her face. she needed! Her tears of frustration fell and blended with the sweat now coming in rivers on her body. She rocked herself for comfort but it didn't help. She was on fire..she was burning up. She jumped out of bed no longer able to stand being still. She just needed this to go away. Crying out loud now, Bonnie rushed to open all the windows. The breeze swept through the room yet did nothing to alleviate the terrible need. Falling to the floor she let out a scream of pure frustration.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, kweena, what's wrong?" Klaus burst into her room prepared to kill whatever monster held his witch captive. He froze when he finally got a whiff of the room. Eyes changing, Klaus let out a huff of breath.

"Shit baby, I think we've got ourselves a problem."

Bonnie looked up at Klaus pleadingly, if she weren't so far gone she would think to be embarrassed at the look, "I need..Please, I need Jeremy."

Klaus's eyes went flat and cold, "Get ahold of yourself, Bonnie. What you need is far beyond what that boy can give you."

"Just...for once don't be an ass, Klaus! I need Jeremy. I've done everything you've asked of me for the past month I just...I can't take this!" Bonnie buried her face in her hands. what was happening to her? The room glowed with barely suppressed fire all throughout the room, inside the walls.

Klaus took a deep breath. She clearly didn't understand what was happening to her body, and her first instinct was to turn toward familiarity. He had to remember that the kid was her boyfriend, as juvenile as the term was to Klaus, And she would think of him first in a time like this. It didnt stop him from seething in anger and jealousy that she would choose him when Klaus was able to provide all she needed.

"Do you know what tonight is, my love?" he asked, though he knew the answer.

She finally looked up at him imploringly. Brows knit in confusion, Bonnie shook her head.

Bracing himself, Klaus stepped further into the room, into the scent of her desire, and shut the door against the rest of the world.

"It's called a lunar Eclipse. It occurs when the Moon passes behind the Earth so that the Earth blocks the Sun's rays from striking the Moon. This can occur only when the Sun, Earth, and Moon are aligned exactly, or very closely so, with the Earth in the middle."

Bonnie shivered continually, but he knew she heard him. He knew she took it all in.

"So what does that have to do with the way I feel now?" She hated how whiney her voice sounded, but she was so far over the edge it was beginning to feel like she had lost herself in this terrible need.

Klaus came over to her side and crouched down in front of her, "The Lunar Eclipse affects witches in a special way. As you know, witches are forces designed almost exclusively for the balance of the universe, only when there is complete and total unity between the earth, sun and moon is the witch totally free from all duty. It is during this time ritual passages are done. The becoming of a woman from a girl, the expansion of power, the unity of your kind. Bonnie, how old are you?"

"I just turned 18...today."

Klaus couldn't contain his own groan of need, "Then not only are your powers going through a change, but you are becoming a woman. You are at a crucial point, this is your most important Lunar Eclipse."

And she was here, with him. Klaus couldn't quite stop the surge of pleasure that thought gave him. Tonight she would finally be his...


End file.
